Sleep My Baby, Sleep ♪
The 172nd Suggestion: Sleep My Baby, Sleep ♪ (ろりろりよ♪, Rori Rori yo ♪) is the one hundred and seventy-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Nienami continues her explanation, stating that whoever hears Kotobuki sing turns younger. Zenkichi states that he can't hear anything. Nienami is upset by Zenkichi's seeming doubt, and tells him he shouldn't doubt his friends, especially ones that lend him money. Zenkichi snaps at her, and even asks Medaka why Nienami is with them, who is unable to give him an answer. Medaka starts to review what has happened. Tsurubami theorizes each step has made them younger, though Medaka believes that their age is reversing geometrically. Zenkichi again states that he cannot hear anything. Tsurubami fears that Kotobuki's song is on an infrasonic sound level, and can therefore affect them even if they cannot hear anything from their position. Kumagawa, fed up with the talking, rips his stuffed toy apart to get a screw; even if people get younger, screws shouldn't. Kumagawa tries to throw the screw all the way across the hallway, but it drops a short distance away due to Kumagawa's four year old strength. When Zenkichi asks if he could use All Fiction, Kumagawa tells him he cannot, as he got it from Ajimu in middle school after he was four. Medaka notes that she cannot use the skills she gained in Hakoniwa Academy because her child body hasn't reached that point yet. However, she can still use Altered God Mode. Eased that she still has some power, Medaka tells everyone to wait while she takes a few steps forward. Zenkichi protests, but Medaka says that standing around won't accomplish anything. As Medaka advances, Nienami stops Zenkichi from following her, and tells him to trust in Medaka. Kumagawa remembers what Kikaijima (whom he refers to as Mogana) told him about Iizuka's sound cancelling during the Treasure Hunt. Medaka makes her way forward, becoming almost zero years old, before using her Echo Counter Cannon. As Medaka collapses due to her child body, she returns to her age from middle school. Medaka runs to the end of the hallway, telling everyone to follow. When she reaches the end of the hallway, she finds a cellphone. Medaka is horrified to find Kotobuki has snuck up behind the others, reducing them to babies. Medaka starts to charge in anger, but Zenkichi stops her with his baby sounds. Kotobuki scoops up Zenkichi, remarking that babies are cute because they are easy to kill. She is surprised when Zenkichi hits her, and tells him to settle down. While Kotobuki is busy with Zenkichi, Medaka escapes into an air vent, knowing that Kotobuki cannot chase her, since leaving the babies would return them to normal. Noticing that Medaka has escaped, Kotobuki remains unruffled, confident that the younger woman will not stray far from her friends. Medaka, in the vent, is surprised that Kotobuki's cellphone transferred infrasonic sounds, which breaks the law of physics. She curses Kotobuki for making her retreat, but promises to defeat Kotobuki and make it look like taking candy from a baby. Characters in Order of Appearance #Joutou Kotobuki #Namanie Nienami #Kamome Tsurubami #Misogi Kumagawa #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Kuroudo Iizuka (flashback) Category:Chapters